


The daiyokai sleeps tonight

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, minithing inspired by a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: (Prompt: Shyness)Kagome came to find the mighty Sesshomaru resting in the guestroom, and certain desires aroused raw at the need to touch his skin.





	The daiyokai sleeps tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

She cursed the heavens, the earth and the underworld in one single thought. 

Her mind had speculated, more than once, over how he looked under those white and red robes he always sported wherever he went. It occurred to her that he was fit, a bit more muscular than his half-brother. After all, between the travelling, the fighting and the exercising above all, it would be odd to assume Sesshomaru wouldn’t be well-built.

But it was a miracle her basket, full of apples and peaches, didn’t lay scattered all over the ground. Her eyes fixated on him, unable to look away, all the blood rushing to her face as it was colored multiple shades of red.

_No! Look away! Get a hold of yourself!_

In Kagome’s home, inside the guest’s bedroom, Sesshomaru slept soundly. The top of his kimono placed down on the ground, his torso bare and exposed to the afternoon air while mokomoko served purpose as both pillow and bed. 

_Sweet heavens, how is he so fucking ripped?_

His silver hair cascaded down in delicate waves, onto his shoulders and the ground; her eyes traced every new stripe she came across. Two on each side of his waist, pointing down to his hips; one per bicep, circling it almost whole; the same two stripes per cheek and the two on each wrist that she has always known. All of them colored magenta, matching his fine eyeshadow work and clashing with the crescent moon on his forehead.

She did not remember seeing him as she left for her duties early that morning, or even mentioned by Rin. So, she adjudged,_He must have gotten here while I was out_ as she glanced down at the man that reposed on the wooden floor. 

He was welcomed inside her home whenever he desired to visit, both knew that well, so Kagome figured he found himself to have a relationship good enough with her to just take the chance, walk in and rest inside. But she never considered Sesshomaru to feel comfortable enough to sleep half-naked.

Ogling his body felt like marveling at Michelangelo’s work; truly a sight to behold. Statuesque is the only word that comes to mind; from his broad shoulders, to his pectoral, down to a breathtaking four-pack set. The color of her cheeks never-fading as she was to adventure into waking him up.

He was serene, peaceful. She didn’t want to wake him up, but it was not right to have a half-naked demon lord of high class just lying on her guest bedroom, with the setting sunlight illuminating his body better than ever-

_Stop that! This is Sesshomaru you’re thinking about!_ Her mind yelled, hands quickly holding each side of her head as she shook it hard, in desperate attempt to stop lusting over him. 

_What should I do? Ngh!.._ Dragging out a sigh, she looked around before approaching him.

‘‘Sesshomaru?...’’ She murmured, setting the basket aside as she knelt down in front of him. Her blue orbs scanned over his body, tracing down once again but quickly shaking her head to get those thoughts out. She poked his shoulder, and there was no reaction from the demon dog.

_And I thought I slept like a log…_

‘‘Sesshomaruuuu?…’’ She called his name once more, leaning closer and dragging out the last syllable. No response from the demon lord yet again.

Her fingers hovered above his cheeks, hesitant to touch despite her great desire to. She almost grazed his skin when the shadow of his arm loomed over her. Her cheeks burned up with an intensity she never felt before, and her stomach followed along as he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

His body now rested on top of hers, trapping her under his weight. She froze in place, unable to move or wriggle out of his hold, but it’s not like she wanted to do that at all. If she was a little more outspoken, she’d claim she had enjoyed it out-loud. 

She could feel every inch of his skin against her; his warmth, his arm slowly wrapped around her waist as his hand reached her lower back. It was driving her _insane_; even his scent, a combination of his musk and what she could figure was some sort of ancient cologne, played a part into her rising temperature and unsteady heartbeat.

‘‘Sesshoma- eep!’’ She couldn’t call out for him, as his face now tried to bury against her neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and conditioner from her hair. His dreams were certain to be blissful, but for her, his movements just made her want to dig her nails in his back, to feel his teeth buried on the surface of her shoulders. 

What she was doing is indecent much to today’s standards; holding his body closer instead of pushing him off, getting drunk off his aroma and letting her thoughts run wild. If he wasn’t so close she wouldn’t have suppressed a moan.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes became seconds, until a low, raspy groan emanated from his throat. She could feel him shifting and waking up, his face moving away from hers and leaving only cold, empty space.

‘‘Hn…’’ He lifted his torso off Kagome’s body, eyes still shut as he was unaware of her presence. Opening them one by one, his eyes scanned the almost empty bedroom, hand brushing against the soft fur of mokomoko, getting ready to stretch until Kagome’s voice piped up from under him.

‘‘Good af-afternoon, Sesshomaru’’ Her voice quivered, his silver locks tickling her face ever so slightly. He looked down at the miko, one eyebrow raising with confusion, curiosity and uncertainty.

‘‘Good afternoon, miko… May I know why you are laying under me after my slumber?’’ His baritone was gruffy, still a little groggy from his nap and unsure if he was awake or if he was dreaming. He glanced down at the raven-haired girl, her blue gaze never meeting his, noticing how her finger scratched the surface of the wooden floor, desperately.

‘‘Well you pretty much um, trapped me? I was trying to wake you up and just, you pinned me down and-’’ She began to trail off, doing everything to not go back to gawking at his body, action which took a considerable amount of willpower if one placed oneself in her position.

‘‘Miko, I would have found it reasonable for you to push me off even if it meant waking me up,’’ He backed off, his clawed hands tender as they helped Kagome sit up. She blushed, scratching the back of her neck as her body curled up.

‘‘Why didn’t you do so?’’ He inquired, getting on his knees as he began to corner her against the wall.

‘‘You just… looked so comfy and peaceful, ok?!’’ Kagome blurted out, hiding her face with her hands as she evaded his gold stare. Sesshomaru’s lips curved into a smile, enjoying how flustered Kagome was. He had caught her red-handed, and even if he wasn’t aware, he could tell she was hiding more than what she was willing to admit.

‘‘I’ve never seen you sleep, like, ever. I did not want to interrupt your sleep, even when you pinned me down…’’ The last words were uttered out with embarrassment, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave in to lock eyes with him.

‘‘Well, this one must thank you for allowing me to rest here, and I apologize if my intrusion caused discontent.’’ Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his knees, walking towards the top of his kimono that laid not far from him. 

_‘Discontent’ is not the word I’d use…_ She thought, moving up from the ground.

‘‘Not one bit! It actually feels good to have some company at home, hah!’’ Kagome tried to masquerade her embarrassment with new-found hospitality. Picking the basket up, she headed out the door with the demon dog trailing behind her.

‘‘Emphasis on feels good?’’ He teased, tightening his obi sash further around his waist, walking next to her now. Her blush returned, blue eyes averting from his golden ones.

‘‘Y-Yes, emphasis on that… But enough teasing, ok?’’

‘‘Why should this one stop?’’ He asked. ‘‘It’s an enjoyable pastime to make your cheeks taint pink, miko.’’

_Is he getting closer?_ She questioned, and the answer came when he tilted her chin up, sharp claws kissing her face. Her heart skimmed once, twice; he leaned closer and his smirk grew, pleased to see her bewildered once more.

‘‘Foolish miko, so daring to graze me, yet still so shy, aren’t you?’’ His words held her back more than his body, like chains that denied her a lingering touch. ‘‘Perhaps, our next encounter won’t be so… tethered by imaginaries.’’

His fangs bared as he flashed her a grin, walking past the miko to head outside. Her heart raced and she clutched to her white kosode as she rested against the wall.

She felt cold without him close, she began to ache for him to come back, to pin her against the wall; the denial of his touch would haunt her for the rest of the day, and even worse, for the entirety of the night.

‘‘S-Smooth fucker…’’ She cursed him, heading back inside with the basket in her arms.


End file.
